Candy Love
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - El asunto es que él trataba de mantenerse calmado junto a Trowa y Wufei que miraban con algo de diversión como el piloto perdió los estribos poco a poco ante el poco tacto de su amante. Sería más fácil para Quatre escuchar la tonta discusión, si es que Trowa no hubiera decidido que era más cómodo recargar el cuerpo en él, abrazándolo por la espalda...


**Candy love**

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con Trowa, pero

¡LE DABA MUCHA VERGÜENZA!

La última vez que lo encontró fue cuando estaban planeando junto a los otros pilotos el día de San Valentin, obviamente el más emocionado era Duo, tratando de arrastras a Heero en sus emocionantes historias, creyendo que el soldado perfecto no sentía nada cuando el de la transe le comentaba, con algo de orgullo, la cantidad de chicas que conquisto en años anteriores en la misma fecha, pero Quatre era más observador, notaba como los puños de Heero se apretaban por una fracción de segundos. Sonrió de lado al notar que el soldado perfecto podía sentir celos.

El asunto es que él trataba de mantenerse calmado junto a Trowa y Wufei que miraban con algo de diversión como el piloto perdió los estribos poco a poco ante el poco tacto de su amante. Sería más fácil para Quatre escuchar la tonta discusión, si es que Trowa no hubiera decidido que era más cómodo recargar el cuerpo en él, abrazándolo por la espalda, que sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

El de cabellos café no lo soltó en todo el rato, ni siquiera cuando Duo insinuó que si pretendía dormir sobre él también.

Quatre no podía estar más nervioso, no era para menos tampoco, estaba siendo abrazado por quien le gustaba.

La cosa obviamente no pasó a mayores, pero ahora, literalmente se estaba escondiendo de Trowa, cada vez que lo veía en un pasillo él se devolvía sin que Trowa notara su presencia.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Quatre?

Se congeló al escuchar la voz de Trowa tras él. Había tenido la mala idea de ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, era muy de noche y olvido llevar un vaso a su habitación antes de encerrarse con llave.

-Buenas noches -saludo, antes de querer volver a correr.

Trowa notó las intenciones del pequeño árabe, así que antes de que corriera nuevamente lo atrapó en un abrazo.

-Por favor, deja de huir de mí -le susurró al oído.

-Yo no estoy…

-Lo he notado, Quatre -le dijo apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo- no quiero que me temas.

-No te temo -dijo algo resignado, notando como el abrazo se iba haciendo más suave, lo que le permitió girar dentro del abrazo, quedando frente a frente con Trowa-, solo me pones nervioso -le dijo con honestidad.

Trowa sonrió, le encantaba que Quatre fuera así, tan dulce, tan sensible, era hermoso a sus ojos.

-Yo no muerdo, Quatre -le dijo besándolo en la mejilla, pero en un arranque de valentía, acercó la boca hasta la oreja del rubio- A menos que quieras.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al pobre muchacho que sintió como las piernas le fallaban. Trowa, siendo un completo aprovechado, sostuvo por la cintura al rubio para besarlo en la boca. Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron por la impresión, pero estos mismos se cerraron al sentir como Trowa recorría en interior de sus dientes con esa escurridiza lengua, moviéndose por cada rincón de su boca, jugando con su lengua, haciéndola participe de ese extraño rito llamado beso.

Le encantaba.

El rubio supo que era momento de participar cuando Trowa se fue a separar de él. Lo acercó por el cuello, quería seguir con el beso, seguir sintiendo lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

Una tos molesta sumada a una risa mal disimulada les dijo a los chicos que ya no estaban solos.

Duo venía entrando a la cocina con Heero tras él. Obviamente el que interrumpió fue Duo, Heero probablemente hubiera seguido de largo, pero Duo quería ver como se pondría de nervioso el árabe al verse descubierto infraganti.

-¿Algo que contarnos? -preguntó el de la trenza.

-Nada que pueda interesarte, Maxwell -dijo Trowa, molesto por verse interrumpido, antes de caminar fuera de la cocina, con Quatre firmemente agarrado de la mano tras él.

En el fondo se escuchaba las risas de Duo, seguramente los molestaría por semanas, o hasta que Heero lo controlara.

Quatre no sabía a donde meterse, estaba completamente abochornado por todo lo que había pasado.

-No debes preocuparte de ese idiota -le dijo Trowa, caminando frente a él.

-Pero no…

-No hacíamos nada malo, Quatre -le dijo parando, antes de abrazarlo, apoyando la cabeza rubia en su pecho-, a no ser que a ti te moleste.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo apretando los brazos alrededor del mayor- me gustas mucho.

Trowa sonrió, sabía que no era algo que hubiera dicho Quatre en una situación común, pero al parecer, la idea de estar lejos de él lo volvía más honesto.

-A mí también -le dijo antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo nuevamente, con más calma que la vez anterior, y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Cuando terminaron el beso Trowa abrió la puerta a la espalda de Quatre y lo hizo retroceder, antes de caminar fuera de la habitación y decirle buenas noches. Se controlaría esa noche, no quería asustarlo, después de todo.

En la habitación, Quatre se decía a si mismo que no le hubiera importado ser comido por el de cabellos castaños.

Fin.


End file.
